Finding Family and Love
by LoganJames123
Summary: *ALL HUMAN* Bella's parents die when she is 8 years old.  Both Esme and Carlisle take her in to live with them and their son Edward.  DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight series it is all owned by Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle Cullen pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate. He looked down and recognized the number as his God daughter Bella's school

"Hello, this is Carlisle speaking," He answered, "How may I be of service to you?"

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your wife's business partner Renee Swan and her husband were killed this afternoon in a car accident." Said the voice from the other end.

Carlisle felt the color drain from his face as he took in the news. The Swans were like family, Esme and Renee had started their own interior design company 13 years ago and now they were gone. When he felt as if it couldn't get any worse he suddenly began to worry about Bella, Charlie and Renee's 8 year old daughter, his and Esme's precious god daughter.

"What about Bella?" He asked, "Does she know and where are they going to send her?"

"Sir that is reason I called you. In Charlie and Renee's will they left you and your wife sole custody and guardian ship of Bella." The man on said, "She is at school right now and teachers and faculty have decided not to tell her just yet. We need to know if you or your wife can pick her up soon when school gets out"

"Yes of course my wife and I will be there in a fifteen minutes." Carlisle responded walking to his car having already been heading out to go home for the afternoon after completing his shift for the week.

"Thank you sir, I will see you shortly, and I will have Bella waiting in the front office for you guys." The other man replied.

Carlisle felt tears run down his cheeks as he hung up the phone, tears of grief and relief in knowing Bella was going to be ok. He used a tissue to dry his eye before dialing Esmes number.

"Esme, "he said as more tears flowed from his eyes, "Something terrible has happened. Renee and Charlie were killed in a car accident this afternoon. We have to go pick up Bella at school, Charlie and Renee left us custody."

"Oh God, not Renee, I can't believe this. " Esme choked out sobbing on the other end, "Does Bella know about her parents?"

"No the school has decided to leave that up to us and we have to go pick her up. I will be at your office in a few minutes. I'm right down the road." Carlisle said, pulling the car into her office parking lot

"I'm will be waiting outside." Esme replied as she locked the doors to her office.

Carlisle parked his car in the front of the building and went straight to Esme and pulled her in his arms trying his best to comfort her and control his own grief for a short while. Esme sobbed in the crook of his neck for a few minutes before trying to gain some of her composure.

"I'm ok now; let's go get Bella, "Esme said trying to remain strong but with difficulty.

Carlisle and Esme walked hand in hand to the car together. He opened her door and helped her in before getting in on his own side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot heading for the highway. Neither of them spoke for fear of breaking down completely with grief though their silence gave the message loud and clear.

'We must stay strong for Bella'

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Forks Elementary School. Carlisle parked in the visitor's parking lot before looking at his wife. Tears streaming down his face he leaned over to her to give her a kiss and a hug. She did her best to dry both the tears before getting out of the car. When they both finally got out of the car their eyes were semi dry. Hand in hand they walked up to the front entrance and headed for the front office. Bella was sitting on a chair swinging her legs back and forth with a smile on her face with no idea just how drastic her life was going to change in just a few minutes.

Esme and Carlisle stood outside the door for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Bella looked up when she saw the door open up.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, what you doing here?" she asked rushing over to them excitedly

"Hey Bella swella, how are you sweet heart?" Carlisle asked reaching down to give pull her in a close hug.

"I'm doing very good, cause I got a sticker on my math test which means I got a 100 on it. I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy" Bella replied with a beaming smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Esme had tears streaming down her face as Bella spoke, knowing the little girl before her would never be able to tell her parents about her achievement today or ever again.

"That's Great Bella," Carlisle said giving her a hi five.

"What's wrong with Aunt Esme? Did something bad happen?" Bella asked looking at Esme with concern.

"Bella," Carlisle began

"Um Dr. and Mrs. Cullen I don't want to interrupt but may I have a few words with you in my office before you take young Bella home." Said a man standing in from a door behind front help desk, "Ms. James can you take Bella to your classroom for a few minutes, perhaps she can show you what an excellent math whizz she is."

"Certainly Mr. Whitlock," Ms. James said walking towards Bella with her hand out to take the little girl's, "Come on Bella, you can teach me a thing or two and you can even use the whiteboard."

Bella took her hand and looked back at Carlisle and Esme and said, "I will see you guys in a little while."

Esme and Carlisle waved goodbye and walked into Mr. Whitlock's office. In his office there was another man and a police officer sitting down. The police officer stood up allowing for Esme to sit down in the chair.

"Dr. Cullen," said the other man in the room, "Mrs. Cullen, I am Jacob Black, I was Mr. and Mrs. Swan's lawyer and close friend I'm here to go over their will with you since they left you with custody of their daughter."

"Charlie told me about you numerous times Mr. Black, I'm sorry that we now meet under these circumstances." Carlisle said shaking Jacob's hand.

"You can call me Jacob sir, "Jacob replied shaking his hand.

"Jacob, it is nice to meet you, Renee also talked about you regularly at work." Esme said.

"Yes they spoke of you guys too, and I don't want to cut you guys off but we really must get started on the paperwork. I have a few other place and people I need to speak with regarding Charlie and Renee." Jacob said pulling out a file with the name Swan written across it.

"Of course, let's get this over with, I feel the sooner we can get Bella home the better." Esme stated scooting the chair closer to the desk.

Carlisle took a seat next to Esme while Jacob went around the desk and sat in front of them. He opened up the file and began to pull out a few pink and yellow forms. He selected a pink one and put it on top of the pile.

"This one here is a copy their will and right here is where they speak about Isabella," Jacob said pointing a paragraph in the middle of the paper.

Both read the paragraph which read,

'We leave our darling daughter in the hands of Dr. Carlisle Stregone Cullen and his Wife Mrs. Esme Rachel Cullen. They are her god parents and she is not to be put in the foster system.'

"They have made it very clear they do not want their daughter to be put in the system. We are going to be sure that doesn't happen however we need to check with you guys to be sure you are willing to take her in or if we need to find some other arrangements for her." Jacob told the two of them.

"There is no way we are going to let anyone beside us take her in. She is very precious to my wife and me both. We will be taking her in, us and no one else." Carlisle stated firmly.

"I didn't doubt you would say that for even a minute," Jacob said," I just have to say those things out of business. Now since we have verified that you do want custody of Isabella Marie Swan I must ask you to show your id's to Officer Connors. I will also need to ask you to allow for a copy of your license for my records."

Carlisle and Esme pulled out their drivers licenses and placed them on the desk where Officer Connors picked them up and examined them and both Carlisle and Esme.

"These are proper Indemnification Mr. Black they will work for your paper work." Connors stated giving the licesencs to Mr. Whitlock to make copies of them.

"Thank you Mr. Connors," Jacob stated, "Now that your IDs have been verified I simply need for you and your wife to read this paper sign it and date. "

Carlisle and Esme took the paper he handed them each taking a turn to read it and then sign it before handing it back to Jacob. Jacob reviewed the papers and signed his name as well. He then took the paper to the copy machine and made a copy for the Cullen's to keep.

Mr. Whitlock walked back into the room with a two papers, one with Carlisle license on it the other with Esmes. He handed the IDs to the Cullens and the papers to Jacob.

"Here are the copies you asked for sir." He said handing the papers to Jacob.

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock." Jacob replied before returning his attention back to Carlisle and Esme, "That sums up all the information I need from you. You can take Bella home now and I am very sorry again for your guy's loss."

"Thank you Jacob, and we to are sorry for your loss. We know Charlie and Renee must have been very important to you." Esme said standing from her seat dabbing away the tears from her eyes.

Carlisle and Esme shook everyone's hand before exiting the office and returning to the front desk.

"Where is Ms. James classroom at ma'am?" Carlisle asked the secretary politely.

"Go down that hall way and make a right her classroom is the second one on the left of the hallway." She replied kindly.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied

Esme reached for Carlisle's hand as the two of them made their way out of the front office and down the hallway towards the classroom where Bella was at. It wasn't a long walk but they took their time trying to prepare themselves as much as possible for the upcoming talk they were going to have with Bella once they got home.

When they reached the classroom they could hear Bella giggling about something. Upon coming in the room they found the source of her amusement, Ms. James had two markers on the top of her head and was doing a voice impression of an alien.

"That's funny Ms. James," Bella laughed.

"Bella, sweetheart it's time to go home now," Esme said reaching for Bella. "Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yep I do it is all in my backpack." Bella said taking Esme's hand. "Bye Bye Ms. James I will see you after Christmas break. I hope you have fun."

"Bye Bella and I hope you have a good Christmas too." Ms. James replied before looking sadly at both Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle stood on the other side Bella and took her other hand as they walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot. He opened the back door for Bella and the passenger door for Esme and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to call Edward really quick and tell him he needs to come home after he is done a tutoring this afternoon."

She nodded and got in the car shutting door. Carlisle walked around to the front of the car pulling out his phone and dialing his son's number. It rang a few times before his son answered

"Hey dad what's up?" Edward answered

"Edward I can't talk long except to tell you to come home after tutoring today no going to your friend's house. I will explain more when you get home Am I understood." Carlisle said into the phone.

"Yeah sure dad I will be home in about an hour then." Edward replied.

"Good, and Edward, I love you son." Carlisle said.

"Love you too dad. Talk to you later the tutor is here. Bye." Edward said hanging up.

Carlisle hung up and got in the car. He started it and pulled out before speaking again.

"Bella, you are going to come stay with Esme and me for a while. Ok Sweetheart."

"Why, where are my mommy and Daddy?" Bella asked catching on that something was very wrong.

"Let's talk when get home ok darling." Esme said turning to look at Bella.

She had tears in her eyes so Bella decided not push the matter. Bella didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't good, not good at all. She nodded at Esme and looked out the window for the duration of the trip home.

Carlisle took the longer route home by taking the back roads. He felt the tears streaming down his eyes and looked at Esme and could see the same thing in her face, she handed him a tissue from her purse taking one for herself. He took the tissue wiped his eyes just before pulling in front of his house.

Turning around to face the back seat he took his house keys from his pocket and spoke in a calm voice to the little girl sitting in the back.

"Bella, honey why don't you let yourself in the house your Aunt and I will be in just a few minutes." He told her handing her the keys.

"Ok Uncle Carlisle," Bella said taking the keys and getting out of the car.

When he heard her door shut he looked at his wife. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and was choking back a sob. He had tears streaming down his face as well, taking her in his arms he held her for a few minutes before breaking the embrace.

"Esme dear, we have to be strong for Bella. I know it is going to be hard but we can do this." Carlisle told her quietly.

"I know and I'm ready to head in now. I just need a minute to dry my eyes." Esme replied trying to dry her eyes one last time.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes before leaning in a kissing each other and getting out of the car. They made the way up to the front door with their feet feeling like stones in cement. Be

Bella was standing in the living room staring at the fish when they walked in Carlisle stood behind her and picked her up holding her close to him as he sat on the couch next to Esme.

"Bella, Uncle Carlisle and I have to tell you something about your parents. It is very important ok." Esme told Bella who was sitting in Carlisle's lap.

"Ok," Bella said swalling nervously.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "This afternoon when your parents were taking a drive they had an accident."

"OH NO! Are Mommy and Daddy going to be ok? When Can I see them?" Bella asked getting out of Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle and Esme both took one of Bella's hands before either spoke again.

"Sweetheart I'm afraid I have to tell you that they both died in the car accident." Carlisle told Bella pulling her to him again.

Bella stared at him tears pooling in her eyes.

"You're lying, lying, they aren't dead. I saw them this morning. You're lying." Bella wailed before breaking into sobs and falling the ground.

"No Bella I'm not lying sweetheart. I'm so sorry baby. Come here." Carlisle said picking her up off the floor.

"I want my mommy and my daddy." She cried in to his shoulder.

Esme stood next to Carlisle her own tears falling from her eyes as she rubbed Bella's back in soothing circles. They stood like that for twenty minutes listening to the little girl in Carlisle's arms sob and ask for her mommy and daddy. This is how Edward found them when he arrived home.

"Mom, Dad what's going on? What is wrong with Bella?" Edward asked coming into the room.

Esme turned towards her son before pointing to the kitchen. Edward got the message and followed her in to the kitchen.

"Edward, Charlie and Renee were killed this afternoon. As Bella's god parents she is coming to live with us now." Esme told Edward choking back a quiet sob.

"Oh no," Edward said as he felt tears start to stream down his face.

He leaned into his mom and cried for a few minutes before pulling away and drying his eyes. Looking in to his mom's eyes he said.

"I 'm going to miss them terribly."

"I know we all are, especially Bella." Esme replied giving Edward one last hug.

"How is Bella taking it?" He asked her hugging her back.

"As well as to be expected for an eight year old." She replied, "We better go back in there and see what's going on."

"Ok," Edward said drying his eyes again before heading into the living room.

When Carlisle heard them coming into the living room he put his finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet.

"She has cried to sleep." He told them quietly, "I don't want to wake her up."

Esme nodded and very quietly said, "Let's put her to bed for now. She can sleep in the guest room."

Carlisle nodded and carried a sleeping Bella upstairs with Esme following in step behind and Edward not too far behind her. When they reached the top of the stairs Edward very quietly walked to his room.

Esme walked in front of Carlisle and into the room so she could pull back the blankets for him to place Bella on the bed. He laid her on the bed Esme took off her sneakers. Carlisle pulled the blankets over her before bending down and kissing her gently on the forehead. Esme also gave her a kiss and brushed the hairs from her face. They shut off the lamp beside her bed and were about to head out when they saw Edward standing in the door way with an old brown and white teddy bear in his hands.

He walked over to the bed placed the bear next to Bella before walking out again.

"That was very nice of you Ed," Esme told him in the hallway.

"Yes son it was very kind of you." Carlisle agreed.

"I gave it to her because I remember how hard it was when my mom and dad died. I remember that was when I first met Charlie. He gave me a teddy bear from his car and that bear happens to be the one he gave me." Edward told his parents.

Carlisle and Esme smiled for the first time that day. Edward smiled back at them before walking into his room and shutting the door. Carlisle and Esme walked down the hall to their own room both holding the other close. When they got into their room they sat on the bed and finally let out the sobs they had held back for Bella's sake.

They held each other for several minutes before getting up and drying their eyes. Carlisle looked Esme and said,

"I love you Esme."

"I love you too Carlisle." Esme replied kissing him.

"I think I'm going to take Edward to Charlie and Renee's place to pick up some clothes and toys for Bella." Carlisle said hugging his wife. "She can't stay in those same clothes for the rest of Christmas break and I am pretty sure she is going to want to play with something other than the bear Ed gave her."

"Yes you should go and I think Edward need some time with his dad right now. This has to be bringing back memories from when he was six years old. While you guys are out I will get started on dinner and if Bella wakes up I would like to spend some one on time with her." Esme said holding Carlisle's hand and walking down the hall.

"Sounds Good hon." Carlisle said quietly knocking on Edwards's door.

Edward opened his door and asked. "Do you need something dad?"

"Do you want to go with me to Charlie's house to pick up a few things for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I'd love to go." Edward replied pulling on his jacket.

"Ok I will meet you in the car in a few minutes then." Carlisle told him walking down the stairs.

He found Esme in the kitchen drinking a glass of tea. Esme we're leaving now. I will see you in a little while. She smiled at him and waved good bye to him, he waved back and left.

He got in the car and waited for Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward let out a sigh before closing the front door of his house and walking to his dad's car. He couldn't stand the thought of Bella having to go through the same emotional trauma he had to go through all those years ago. She was like his little sister. He couldn't help the tears that flooded his eyes as he began to remember the pain of losing his own parents.

'_Why did this have to happen? I didn't deserve to have my parents die on me and Bella shouldn't have to go through this either. Dammit why did this happen to her?'_

He opened the passenger door and slid in his seat without even glancing at his dad. Carlisle didn't say anything just let Edward take his seat and sit in silence for a few minutes. He had just turned out of their long drive way when he heard Edward let out a choked sob and saw tears begin stream down his face. Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder and began rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders. Edward took his dad's hand on his shoulder as permission to cry freely and the dam he had been trying to keep up broke. He burst in to tears and began out right sobbing his face in his hands.

"Bella doesn't deserve this anymore than I did." He mumbled between sobs.

"I know Edward; no child deserves to go through this." Carlisle replied squeezing Edwards shoulder before putting his hand back on the wheel.

"I know this is selfish dad but I can't help but miss my mom and dad. I keep thinking about Bella and then I remember what it felt like when my parents died." Edward choked before shuddering from a new round of tears.

"Ed, that is in no way shape or form selfish. That was something very traumatic for you and what you're feeling right now is only to be expected." Carlisle said firmly.

"I just feel like I need to be stronger for Bella, because she's just a little girl and here I am crying and sobbing like a three year old." Edward snorted a little upset with himself.

Carlisle pulled in to the Police Station parking lot before turning off the car and turning to speak Edward. He put his fingers under his son's chin forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Edward you are not acting like a three year old. You have every right to cry and let out all the grief you feel. Crying does not make you weak and I am positive Bella is not going to think of you as wimps if she were to find out you have been crying." Carlisle reprimanded.

Edward nodded trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Ok dad, I understand." He replied in a whisper.

Carlisle nodded and opened his door to get out of the car. Edward looked at him with a confused look but followed suit.

"Dad, I thought we were going to Uncle Charlie's house not his work place." Edward said walking beside his father.

"We are going to his house son. However I need to notify the police first that we are heading that way to pick up some things for Bella. They will most likely want to escort us to his house to be sure we aren't breaking and entering." Carlisle replied walking up the steps to the door.

"Oh," Edward said, "I didn't think of that."

Carlisle opened the door and held it open for Edward. He walked in and headed to the right towards the back of the building where the offices were. He opened another door at the end of a long hallway which led to a series of offices and desks. Walking down the small aisle he made his way an office located in the center of the big room.

He knocked and waited for a response allowing him to enter.

"Come in," a man sitting on the desk called.

Carlisle and Edward opened the door and walked in. The man sitting at the desk was a slightly older gentleman with slightly graying hair along with bright blue eyes. He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk offering both Carlisle and Edward a place to sit. Each took a seat facing the man.

"My name is Anthony Scott, How may I help you?" The man behind the desk stated in a serious tone.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward." Carlisle said pointing to Edward. "We have come to inform the police department that we are on our way to Charlie's house to pick up some clothes and items for Bella Swan. My wife Esme and I are left with custody of her."

"I see," Said Scott, "I am going to need see your idenfication before I can allow you leave and go to his house because I am sure you are well aware Mr. Swan and his wife were both tragically killed this afternoon by a drunk truck driver."

Carlisle pulled his wallet out of pocket and took out his Drivers licenses and also the documentation state Bella was left to him and Esme. He laid them out on the desk in front of Mr. Scott. Mr. Scott took them and began to look over them. A few minutes later he called in his secretary.

"Joe, I need you to make a copy of this mans license and also this paper." He told the man standing in the doorway.

"Yes Mr. Scott, I will be back in just a few minutes." Joes said taking the items and walking out the door.

"Your ID Checks out and so does the documentation. I just want to have this on record in case something comes up in the future. When Joe returns I will give you the key to Mr. Swan's home and I will also assign you an escort." Mr. Scott stated pulling open a drawer to take out a blue paper. "I will also need you to sign this paper it states you came asked permission."

Carlisle took out a pen from his from his front pocket and began to read through the paper. After looking it over a few times he signed his name at the bottom of the paper and dated it before handing it back to Mr. Scott.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Mr. Scott stated, "I'm don't mean to be so harsh on you and your boy here. It's just this is pretty serious line of work we are in and today we lost one our best men."

"That is perfectly understandable." Carlisle said nodding his head in understanding.

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes before decided ask Mr. Scott a question.

"Mr. Scott I was wondering what is involved in becoming a police officer. I'm a junior in high school and I want to keep my options open." He asked in a serious tone.

"Well it generally involves around twelve weeks at a police academy and eight weeks in basic training camp. You have to be twenty one years old and most police academy prefers someone who has a year or two of college under their belt." Mr. Scott answered thoughtfully.

"Edward what brought on your sudden interest in becoming a cop?" Carlisle asked with a small chuckle.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just keeping my options open." Edward replied back.

"It's a good profession son, however it is a serious job and you have to keep on your toes at all times." Mr. Scott told Edward looking at the young man face.

"I know it is, Charlie told me about it a lot." Edward explained trying to keep his voice in check.

"Charlie was one of kind the only thing he loved more than his work was his wife and daughter. They were his whole world. Especially that little girl of his, she came in here with him a few times and boy did she have him wrapped around her little finger." Mr. Scott said with a smile.

Joe walked in a minute or two later with the copies as well as Carlisle's license and documentation paper. Mr. Scott took the copies signed them and put them in a file in his desk drawer. He then stood up went out the door for a few minutes and then came back with another man. This man was a good deal younger with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Dr. Cullen this is Officer Stevens, he will be escorting you the Swan residence this evening." Mr. Scott said pointing to Officer Stevens.

Officer Stevens put his hand out to Carlisle who took it and shook it.

"You can call me Jon," said the officer.

"You can call me Carlisle and this is my son Edward." Carlisle said looking in Edwards's direction.

"Well we best get a move on sir, the weather is not looking so hot right now." Jon stated turning to head out the door of the office.

"We are right behind you." Said Carlisle.

The three of them walked back down the hall way to the front of the station and out the door. It had begun to thunder slightly and the clouds were quite dark. Carlisle and Edward rushed to their car while Jon ran to his police cruiser not far from where Carlisle was parked. Carlisle and Edward climbed in to the car and Carlisle started the car but waited for Jon to pull up in front of him before driving out of the parking lot.

"Dad, what all are we going to be grabbing from the house." Edward asked looking at Carlisle.

"I was planning on picking up a few outfits for her and also a few toys." Carlisle replied taking a turn.

"What about some of her Christmas presents?" Edward asked, I know Charlie was telling me they had a few things for her already.

"I didn't think of that but yes we should grab those too." Carlisle said nodding.

Edward didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride but kept his thoughts to himself instead.

'_I hope we can make Christmas and enjoyable holiday for her. At least when my parents died it was after the holidays and I got to enjoy the celebrations one last time with them. She isn't going to be able to enjoy that even. Life really sucks sometimes and in this case it's just flat out shitty. Well if Bella is going to be a part of this family then I'm going to be the best big brother the world has ever seen.' _He thought to himself the rest of the way to Bella's house.

Carlisle too was keeping his thoughts to himself.

'_Poor Edward, and Bella, both orphaned before they reached the age of ten. I love my son and my now daughter, I just wish they hadn't joined Esme and myself because of the deaths of their birth parents. Good God life was just so cruel to children sometimes. Edward made it through this and I am going to make sure Bella does too.' _

Carlisle made one last turn before pulling up in front the Swan residence. He took a deep breath before opening his door and walking up to drive way. Edward got out of the car looked around and saw Charlie's car parked in the front yard and felt his heart skip a beat. It was just a small reminder that the man who had driven that car just the day before was now dead; the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

They walked the steps up to the door of the now vacant house and unlocked the door letting them in. Carlisle put the key back in to his pocket and walked into the living room. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes when he looked at the picture sitting on the table. It was of Charlie and himself just a few months previously at a fishing tourtment. Edward took a few steps away from Carlisle towards the fire place to look at the pictures on the mantle. There was one picture in particular that caught his attention something he had never really took notice of till now. It was a picture from several years ago with him Charlie and Renee at his elementary school graduation. The picture had an inscription on the bottom of it.

_We are now officially the godparents of a successful Forks Elementary Graduate. Congratulations Ed, know that your Aunt Renee and I are very proud of you._

"Dad, when did they put this up I never noticed it before?" He asked Carlisle pointing his finger at his picture.

"They put that up about three months after you graduated elementary. They were so proud of you; people would have thought you were their son." Carlisle said walking over to the fireplace.

"I never realized it was there." Edward said looking towards the picture.

"It's always been there" Carlisle said picking the picture up and taking closer look.

Edward took a look at a few more pictures on the mantle before settling on a picture on the end. It was of Charlie, Renee, and Bella at the park sitting on a picnic table. Charlie had a pair of shorts and a gray t-shirt. Bella was sitting in his lap wearing a little green and blue sundress. Renee was sitting next to Charlie with his arm around her.

"We should take this with us so Bella has a picture of her and her parents." Edward said "I remember from my experience that it helped a lot to have a picture of my mom and dad."

"You are right put the picture on the table by the door so we don't forget it." Carlisle said, "I think we better head upstairs to her room and get her stuff."

Edward picked up the picture and set it on the table next to the front door before walking upstairs to Bella's room. Carlisle was already up there looking around her room for some toys. He found a few dolls on her bed along with a teddy bear. He grabbed two dolls and the bear putting them in a small suitcase he had found under her bed. After putting the dolls in the suitcase he walked over to the bookcase and picked out three books for her to read.

Edward opened up her closet, picked out 4 pairs of pants, 7 shirts, 2 nightgowns and her robe. He put the clothes in her suitcase and looked up at Carlisle who was going through her drawers pulling out some underwear, socks and sweats. Edward then noticed a small drawer set and decided he better go check it out. He opened the drawer and pulled out a very small shirt and pair of pants. He also found several more teeny tiny outfits and some diapers and baby stuff.

"Uh, Dad," he said holding up one of the shirts, "What are these for? I don't think these will fit her."

"Um, you know I'm not sure." Carlisle stated perplexed, "I'm going to call your mom on that one maybe she would know."

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the house phone. It rang for a few minutes before Esme picked up.

"Hello," She asked on the other end.

"Esme, it is Carlisle," Carlisle said, "Um I have a question for you. We are picking up some of Bella's clothes and Edward has found a small drawer set that has several incredibly small outfits. I'm not sure what they are for or if she is going to need them."

"Does she have a few baby dolls lying around anywhere?" Esme asked with a small smile.

"Yes we put them in the suitcase, but what does that have to do with this?" Carlisle asked confused.

Esme couldn't help but chuckle before replying, "Look back in the drawer are there any diapers in it?"

Carlisle pulled the phone away from his and asked Edward if there were any diapers.

"Yes," Edward answered pulling out a small diaper.

"Esme, yes there are some diapers." Carlisle said even more confused. "Do you know what this means?"

Esme burst out laughing on the other end. For a man who went through medical school before he was twenty seven he could be pretty dense sometimes.

"What, what is so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, sweetie, pack some of those clothes. I'm sure Bella is going to want to change her dolls outfits every once in a while." Esme said, "Those are not her clothes, they are her doll clothes."

"Oh," Carlisle said feeling grateful his wife was not there to see his face turn as red a fire truck. "Well thank you for clearing that up. I will talk to you when we get home."

He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket looking at Edward who was still confused about the small outfits.

"So what are they for?" he asked.

"They are her dolls clothes. Esme says we should pack a few outfits for her." Carlisle replied throwing a few shirts and pants in the suitcase.

"Oh," was the only reply Edward gave.

The two packed a few more things before shutting light off and leaving her room to head to her parents room. They went to Charlie and Renee's closet where they found what they were looking for. In the back on the top shelf was some wrapping paper and a few unopened packages. One was a new doll that was supposed to be life like. There was also a child size fishing rod and a few other small things. They grabbed all the gifts and left the room going downstairs

"Hey dad, did Bella ever watch any movies or anything?" Edward asked him looking at the television in the living room.

"Yeah I think she did why?" Carlisle asked.

Edward didn't answer back he just walked up to the television stand and opened the doors. He pulled out a few drawers until he found what he was looking for. He stood up with a few videos in his hand.

"What movies did you pick out?" Carlisle asked from the entry to the living room.

"I picked out Cinderella, Lion King, Oliver and company, and James and the Giant peach." Edward replied walking towards Carlisle.

"Sounds good, you ready to go home now." Carlisle asked getting his coat and putting it on.

Edward nodded and grabbed his coat as well before taking the suitcase and picture from the table. Carlisle opened the door for him and shut it behind himself and locked it. Edward headed to the car opened the trunk put the suitcase in and shut it before climbing in the front passenger seat. Carlisle put the key in the ignition started the car and pulled out the driveway and onto the street.

Meanwhile at the Cullen house.

Bella woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up feeling a little dazed she had a dream that her uncle Carlisle has said her mommy and daddy died. Looking around the room she realized she wasn't in her bed. Stretching she got off the bed and picked up the bear that was on the bed deciding she didn't want to leave it.

She walked out the door and slowly began to recognize her surroundings; she was definantly at uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house. Walking down the stairs to the living room she suddenly began to remember her dream very vividly and she realized with a sense of dread that it was no dream.

She felt tears sliding down her face and she began to cry out loud.

"Mommy, Daddy." She cried, "Please come back. Please come home."

She sat on the floor and curled in a ball crying her heart out, this is how Esme found her a few minutes later. Esme walked in to the living room and sat next to Bella and began rubbing circles in her back. Bella looked up at her and she held out her hands to her. Bella took the invitation and crawled into Esme's arms.

"Aunt Esme, are they never coming home?" Bella asked softly after her cries had calmed down a little bit.

"No honey, they're not." Esme answered.

"But I want them back. I want my mommy and my daddy, Aunt Esme." Bella said beginning to cry again.

"I know you want them back sweetheart." Esme answered rocking Bella back and forth comfortingly

Bella cried for a few more minutes before hugging Esme tightly. Esme hugged her back and picked her up off the floor holding her for a few minutes before putting her back down. A minute later Bella's stomach growled loudly. Esme chuckled a little and took Bella's hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

"It sounds like your stomach is trying to tell you something." She said walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's saying, FEED ME." Bella said imitating a deep gruff voice.

"Well let's see if we can't find something to feed it." Esme said with a smile.

"Okay," Bella said.

They walked into the kitchen and Esme pulled out one of the bar stools for Bella to sit on while she rummaged through the fridge to find a small snack for Bella. She took out a pear and handed it to her. Bella took it and began to scarf it down.

"Bella, do you want to help me make dinner tonight?" Esme asked Bella standing next to the little girl.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Bella said before tears began to fall out of her eyes again.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Esme.

"I used to help mommy with dinner." Bella replied setting down her pear.

"Well then I'm sure you will make a great assistant then." Esme said hoping to cheer her up.

Bella looked up and smiled a little. "You think so?"

"Bella I know you will be. So are you going to help me?" Esme asked her.

"Yeah I will help you," Bella said getting off the stool. "What are we having?"

"We are going to have chicken, green beans, pasta salad and corn on the cob." Esme answered looking at her. "Do you want to know what we're making for dessert?"

"That sounds yummy and yes I want to know" Bella said with a small smile for the first time that afternoon.

"We are going to make some chocolate chip cookies." Esme said with a smile.

"Yay. My mommy taught me how to make those and I can make them really good." Bella said getting a little excited.

"Well you are going to have to teach me your tricks." Esme said walking to the fridge to start getting out ingredients.

"Aunt Esme you are breaking a big rule." Bella said walking over to the sink.

"What rule is that?" Esme asked curiously.

"You have to wash your hands before you start working in the kitchen so you don't get germs on your food." Bella answered trying to reach for the sink.

"Yes you are right Bella. Thank you for reminding of the most important rule." Esme said standing behind her to help her reach the sink.

"You are welcome" Bella said drying her hands.

"Alright now that we have washed our hands shall we begin on dinner?" Esme asked looking at Bella.

"Yes we can." Bella answered.

"Great let's start with the chicken." Esme said pulling one of the stools into the kitchen so Bella could more easily reach the countertop.

Bella sat on the stool and helped Esme pull the packaging off the chicken. When the Chicken was unwrapped the two lathered it in butter and seasonings. Esme then took the chicken and put into the oven.

"So Bella do you know what we do now?" She asked her turning around from the oven.

Bella nodded and headed for the sink, "We wash our hands."

Esme nodded and followed her to the sink. The two washed their hands and began to work on the corn.

"This is fun." Bella said pulling some hairs off the corn.

"I'm glad you are enjoying cooking with me Bella." Esme said. "I love you Bella sweetheart."

"I love you too Aunt Esme." Bella replied with another small smile that lit up her face.

**Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get will determine when I will update.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here is the next Chapter. I am so Sorry for taking so long. I was very busy with school. I"m a premed student so my Study Schedule is very hectic and hard. Also my brother was diagnosed with Cancer so I have been concentrating on helping him as much as I can even though he lives in another state. But any way enough of my rambling. Enjoy!****

Forty-five minutes after the chicken went in the oven almost everything else was ready for dinner. The corn was on a serving plate as the green beans were in a bowl. The only thing left was another fifteen minute for the chicken and making the final touches on the pasta salad.

"Bella," Esme directed at her young assistant, "Can you go and set the table so we can be ready to eat when the guys get here?"

"Yes," Bella replied climbing on a chair to grab two plates and heading into the dining room.

She came back in a few minutes later grabbed the two plates that Esme had place on the counter for her and went back to the dining room and placed the plates on the table at the empty seats. After putting a plate in front of each plate she grabbed all the silverware and put them next to the plates. Lastly she place four cups in front of each plate.

"I'm done setting the table," she told Esme.

"Thank you Bella. Right now I need for you to carry the green beans to the table while I get the chicken out of the oven. I will be in a few minutes with the corn." Esme said handing her the green beans.

Bella took the beans and headed back to the kitchen and as promised Esme came in with the corn just a few seconds after Bella. The two placed the food on the table and went back into the kitchen. Esme went to the oven and pulled out the cookies. She then handed Bella the bowl of pasta salad and took the platter with chicken in her own hands.

"Let's put these on the table shall we?" Esme asked Bella with a small smile.

Bella smiled back and went in to the dining room to place the food on the table with Esme right behind her. Just as the chicken hit the table the guys walked into the house.

Edward inhaled deeply and grinned.

"Dinner is going to be good tonight." He said rubbing his stomach.

"I agree," Carlisle said bringing in the suitcase and taking it upstairs to what was now Bella's room.

Downstairs Esme, Bella, and Edward were sitting down at the table waiting for Carlisle to come and take his place at the table. A few minutes later he sat down at the head of the table.

"It smells amazing Esme." He said sniffing the rolls before taking one for himself and passing them off to Edward.

"Thank you, but I didn't do it all by myself. I had a very special assistant tonight." Esme said smiling.

"Oh who, I would love to thank them for helping me make this very lovely meal." Carlisle said pretending to look around for the missing assistant.

"It was me Uncle Carlisle." Bella said giggling.

"Oh, It was you Bella," Carlisle asked feigning mock surprise.

Bella giggled and replied, "Yes,"

"Well Bella, sweetheart you did a great job." Carlisle told the little girl smiling.

"Thank you," Bella replied taking a bite of her pasta salad.

They ate in silence for a while before Carlisle broke the silence.

"So Bella, as I recall you said you got a 100 on your math test today. Isn't that why you got the sticker on your math test today?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Yep, I got all 25 questions right. I was the only one to get all the questions right." Bella said beaming from ear to ear.

"That is Awesome Bella," Edward said, "maybe you can help me with my math homework sometime."

Bella smiled and said, "Yeah maybe I can."

Suddenly Bella began to look down at her food and stopped eating anything at all. Big fat tears began sliding down her cheeks. She tried to choke back a sob Esme and Carlisle were both about to get out of their chairs to go over to her when Edward held up his hand telling them to stay where they were. He got up walked around the table to Bella and got on his knees before speaking.

"Bella, I know you miss them. I missed my parents a lot they died too. It's ok if you want to cry or anything like that it can help you feel better really." Edward told her putting his hands on her shoulders.

That was all Bella needed to hear, permission to cry. She began to openly sob putting her head in her hands. Edward turned around to face him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He held her till she stopped crying.

"Feel better now?" He asked her with a small smile.

She only nodded a little before slowly getting back to eating some more dinner. Edward stood up and went back to his seat to finish his own dinner.

Esme and Carlisle looked at Edward and smiled.

"Ed that was very grown up of you. I am very proud of you right now." Carlisle said, with Esme nodding her head in agreement.

"Eddie, am I allowed talking about mommy and daddy?" Bella asked, Edward shyly.

"You are always allowed to talk about your mom and dad Bella; you can ask mom and dad here. When my parents died I talked about them all the time." Edward replied gently.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about them Bella?" Esme asked.

"Daddy helped me study and practice for my test today. We worked all afternoon yesterday and he also helped me with my reading." Bella said, suddenly going quiet again.

"Bella what's wrong?" Esme asked her quietly.

"Now that mommy and daddy are gone who is going to help me with school?" Bella asked tears flooding her eyes.

"Bella, I can help you with school and so can mom and dad." Edward quickly replied.

Bella let out a small sigh of relief a little relieved that she could still get help on her homework and her reading when she needed it. Then another fear plagued her mind. What if they thought she was stupid like some of the kids at school did?

"What if they think I'm stupid too?" She said under her breath.

"Bella why do you think we would think you're stupid?" Carlisle asked a little concerned.

Bella looked down embarrassed. She hadn't intended for Uncle Carlisle to hear her.

"Ihaveahardtime reading." She blurted out in a rush.

"Bella can you try that again a little slower this time." Carlisle asked not unkindly.

"I have a hard time reading." She replied looking down waiting for them to start laughing at her.

When they didn't she looked up and saw Edward smiling a little.

"Bella, it's not a bad thing and I will never make fun of you for having a hard time with reading." Edward said sincerely.

"You won't?" Bella asked.

"Nope, and if someone does make fun you just let me know and I'll beat them up for you ok." Edward replied, "You might not know this Bella but I have a really hard time with math. So I go to tutoring for it. A lot of people have a hard time with something."

"Yeah But it doesn't feel like anyone else has a hard time with reading. Kids at school always laugh at me when I read aloud in class and it hurts my feelings." Bella said looking sad.

"Well some people just don't understand why it's hard for you." Edward replied giving Bella a smile before diving into his chicken.

"Did you ever have to have special classes for help in math Eddie?" Bella asked feeling a little shy.

"Yes I did and I still do. You see Bella I take the same math class as everyone else in my grade takes but my math class is a lot smaller and we go a lot slower than other classes do. That way the people in the class can learn it just as well as people in other classes." Edward replied, "So do you have something like that for reading?"

"Yeah, I go to a smaller class with two teachers for reading. The classroom is bigger than most but they got a two big tables cause they teach two groups. Well they split us up in two groups. One group does spelling and grammar for part of the time and the other group does reading. I like the people in that class because they don't make fun of me." Bella replied.

"Well Kids, if you are both done with dinner I'm sure you would both like some desert." Esme said seeing that both kids' plates were cleaned of any food.

"Yes," both replied at once.

"OK well, since Bella and I both cooked and set the table I think you two can clear the table and load the dishwasher." Esme replied looking back and forth between Carlisle and Edward.

"AW, Mom do I have to?" Edward asked a little whiny.

"Edward, your mom asked you to help in the kitchen. I don't want to hear any complaints." Carlisle said reprimanding Edward.

"Yes sir, sorry mom." Ed said looking a little ashamed as he gathered some plates.

"Bella, why don't you and I go unpack some of your things." Esme said taking Bella's hand and walking towards the stairs.

They walked up the stairs and upon entering the room Bella's eyes immediately found her doll sitting in the middle of the Bed. She went to it straight away and held it close to her chest.

"Who's that?" Esme asked putting the suitcase on the bed and unpacking it.

"This is Molly." Bella answered still holding the doll while pulling out some clothes from the suitcase.

Esme smiled, Bella face lit up upon seeing her beloved doll and she also seemed to brighten up a lot more now that she was holding it. It didn't take them very long put everything away and the two were soon finished. Bella helped out for the most part but when she found her dolls clothes, diapers and bottles she became distracted with playing more than putting her clothes away. Esme didn't mind though.

"Ok Molly, now we got to change your diaper and then we can go downstairs." Bella said talking to her doll and undoing the dolls onesi

Esme decided to play along with Bella as she hadn't had the chance to play with dolls for a very long time. Picking out a little dress she walked over to Bella who was standing at the side of the Bed changing Molly's diaper.

"Bella, do you think Molly might want to put her dress on so she looks nice for uncle Carlisle and Edward." Esme asked.

"Yes she would. That is a great idea isn't it Molly." Bella replied smiling from ear to ear.

Esme handed her the dress and watched as Bella skillfully put the dress on the doll. After the dress was on Bella picked her up and cradled her like on would a baby. Then she grabbed Esme's hand and the two walked back downstairs to find Edward and Carlisle putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and starting it.

Seeing the kitchen was all cleaned up Esme walked over to the oven and pulled out the cookie sheet with all the chocolate chip cookies. She placed them all on a plate and then got out 4 paper cups and small paper plates. Grabbing the milk from the fridge she poured everyone a small glass and placed two cookies on each plate before handing them out at the table.

"Yum," Edward said, "my favorite, thanks mom."

"Don't thank me; Bella did most the work on the cookies." Esme replied.

"Well thank you very much Bella, you did a great job sweetheart." Carlisle told Bella as he took a bite of his cookie after dunking it into his milk.

Bella just smiled and ate her own cookies and drank her milk. All four finished the dessert in no time at all and within a just a few minutes after getting dessert the plates were being thrown away as well as the cups. With dinner in their stomachs and all the dishes cleaned or thrown away they all entered the family room.

Bella began to feel hesitant, not sure what to do. She missed her daddy very much at this moment because this same time everyday she and her father would work on her homework and play some games together. She quickened her pace up enough to catch up with Edward and when she was by his side she slipped her hand in to his. He looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

He stopped walking and got down to her level before asking.

"You miss your parents?"

Bella nodded more tears leaking out.

"It will be ok, me and you we can figure out something to do till bedtime." Edward told her with a smile.

"Like what?" Bella asked curisoly.

"Well we could play a game, do a puzzle or watch a movie." Edward answered her as they walked in to a medium sized room.

The room looked like it was originally supposed to be a large bedroom but had been designed to meet the needs of a small family room. It had a large flat screen TV set up on an entertainment center. The entertainment center had two doors which and three shelves inside each door. On the left side were an Xbox 360, a DVD Player and CD player. On the right side there was a collection of games movies and CDs. In the back of the room there was a large bookshelf with a big collection of what appeared to be medical books and other books with an assortment of genres. On the bookshelf there was also a small collection of games and puzzles.

Bella walked over to the board games with Molly still in her arms and began looking at what games they had and what games would be interesting to play. Edward walked over to the Xbox and turned it on and began playing halo. After a debating between doing a puzzle with a castle and horses and playing a game of life, Bella finally decided on doing the puzzle. Carlisle was sitting in a reclining chair reading a thick book and Esme was knitting some socks on the couch. Bella pulled out the Puzzle and walked over to Edward and showed him the puzzle. He turned off the game and pulled the coffee table near them and began pouring out the pieces.

"I like to start by sorting out the pieces. I put the corners in one pile, the sided ones in another pile and then all the inner pieces. "Edward explained as he began making the three piles.

"That's how I and my dad would do it too." Bella chimed in happily.

Soon all the pieces were sorted and the two of them set to work on the outer rim of the puzzle. It soon became a family affair with first Esme joining in then Carlisle.

"I think this section goes with your section Uncle Carlisle." Bella said pointing to her three connected puzzle pieces that appeared to make up the moat around the castle.

"I think your right. " Carlisle replied putting his section next to hers.

They fit together perfectly and Carlisle gave Bella a high five because the side that she and he were working on was far closer to being finished than Esme and Edwards's side.

"Should we help them Bella or should we just let them figure it out?" Carlisle asked Bella with a grin.

"We should only help them a little bit." Bella answered walking over to sit next to Esme.

"Thank you Bella," Edward said handing her a small pile of puzzle pieces.

With all four of them working on the puzzle at the same time and the same section they finished the puzzle in a mere thirty minutes. By the time they had finished the puzzle it was thirty minutes passed eight. Bella was yawning with exhaustion.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath and get ready for bed." Esme told Bella as she and Carlisle began to put the puzzle pieces back into the box.

"Okay." Bella said getting up yawning once more and heading for the stairs.

Bella made her way up the stairs and was headed to the bathroom when she realized she didn't know where her pajamas were or how to start the shower.

"Aunt Esme," she called from the top of the stairs, "I don't know how to work the shower."

Esme mentally slapped herself.

'_Of course she isn't going to know how to work the shower. How stupid am I to just send her up there without any help'_

"Okay Bella, I will be up there in a few minutes to help you." Esme called up the stairs, "Ed, can you help your dad finish putting the puzzle away before you turn on that Xbox again."

"Sure mom, no problem." Edward replied pausing his game to go help his dad.

Esme left the family room and headed upstairs to find Bella sitting in her room playing with her doll molly. She had taken off the dolls dress and had put her in a pair of doll pajamas. The doll looked really comfortable and Bella was have a very fun time playing with her.

"Bella, let's go get you a bath and ready for bed." Esme said grabbing Bella's hand and walking with her to the bathroom. She kneeled down by the tub and showed Bella how to run the bath water.

"Aunt Esme, where are the towels." Bella asked politely.

"They are in that closet over there in the corner. They are on one of the high shelves so I will grab one while you get in the tub." Esme replied.

Bella just nodded and began taking her jeans off and her shirt off. Esme turned around to give her some privacy and went to the closet and picked out a green fluffy towel for her and put it next to the bathtub on a rack.

"Bella, here is the soap and the shampoo; "she told the girl who was now in the tub.

"Thank you Aunt Esme," Bella said taking the soap.

"I'll be back in about 30 minutes with your pajamas. " Esme said, "If you need any help just holler for me."

With that Esme headed out the door and went downstairs. She found Edward and Carlisle in the family room still. Carlisle still had his nose in the book and Edward was playing a game of Halo with some friends online. Taking a seat next to Carlisle she began to think back on all the years she'd spent with Renee. It broke her heart to think when she returned to work in a few weeks she would not be there. She then began to turn her thoughts to Bella, who was hurting much more than either her, Edward or Carlisle.

'_Oh, Renee, I miss you so much right now and if I miss you this much I can't imagine what your little girl is going through. I promise you though we will take the very best care of her. 'She_ thought to herself.

Looking at the clock in the room she realized it had been almost half an hour, so she got up and headed towards Bella's room and retrieved her pajamas before heading to the bathroom. When she arrived to the bathroom she knocked and after receiving the ok walked in. Bella was still in the tub and from the looks of it still had soap in her hair.

"Here, let me help you with your hair." Esme said walking over and kneeling over the tub.

"But, I washed it already." Bella said not understanding why she needed to wash her hair again.

"I know, hon. but you have still had a lot of soap in your hair." Esme said taking Bella's hand and rubbing it over the top of her head to show her.

"Oh," Bella said a little surprised.

"Yep, so let's rinse that out." Esme said getting Bella to lean back a little.

She tilted Bella's head back just enough to rinse out the rest of the soap but not get any in her eyes. After rinsing twice she let the girl up and sat on the toilet directly across from the tub and held out the towel. Bella got out of tub and let herself be wrapped up in the towel and sat on her Aunt's lap.

"Aunt Esme, I miss my mommy a lot." Bella said putting her head on Esme shoulder and crying a little.

"I know sweetheart. It's okay to miss them." Esme told her rocking her back and forth a little.

Bella cried for a few minutes before wiping her eyes and hugging her Aunt back.

"Let's get you dried up so you don't get cold." Esme said rubbing Bella dry.

After Bella was all dried off Esme helped her get her pajamas on and also unplugged the tub. On their way out the door Bella took her Esme's hand in her own. Right before they entered Bella's room she let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. Esme smiled a little at her before saying "Let's put you too bed."

Bella was only too happy to comply. She was tired, she missed her mom and dad and she had a long day at school. Climbing on the bed as Esme pulled the covers back she tried to stifle another yawn. When she got on the bed she began to look around for something.

"Bella what are you looking for?" Esme asked her trying to help her find whatever it was she was looking for.

"I'm looking for that bear that Edward gave me. I want to sleep with him but I can't find him." Bella said looking a little more frantically.

"You may have left it in the hall earlier."Esme suggested, "I'll go check."

Esme left the room and went back to where she found Bella that afternoon. Right there in the corner was the missing bear. Picking up the bear she headed back into Bella's room and set the bear next to the little girl.

"I found him." Esme said as she handed the bear to Bella.

"Thank you." Bella said wrapping her hands around the bear and laying her head on the pillow.

Esme leaned over and kissed her on the head and brushed a few hairs from her face. When she was just about to turn out the lights she looked to see if Bella was doing okay. The girl was fast asleep with Molly and the bear wrapped tightly in her arms. She smiled and turned out the lights and shut the door quietly.


End file.
